But My Colour Comes Back
by luvsbitca
Summary: Elly gets a visit from an old friend who is not happy with the Grimm's place in her life. Girl!Monroe story. Sequel to 'Unavoidable Instinct'.


**Title – **But My Colour Comes Back  
**Author – **Moonbeam  
**Summary – **Elly gets a visit from an old friend who is not happy with the Grimm's place in her life. Girl!Monroe story. Sequel to 'Unavoidable Instinct'.  
**Warnings – **Nothing really, only spoilers up to s01e18 though since I haven't seen everything yet.  
**Rating – **Teen (PG-13)  
**Disclaimer – **I don't own anything, just a poor relief teacher/uni student. But oh the fun that could be had if I did.  
**Author's Notes – **Right, so still procrastinating. And exhausted…I am going to bed early enough for my Nana but before I do here you go, title from 'Black Sheep' by Gin Wigmore since it's stuck in my head. Also, it's now possible I know where I am going with this…next one I think Elly's big brother drops by for a visit.

**But My Colour Comes Back**  
by Moonbeam

Elly was fixing a clock some woman had painted hot pink with a glitter covered cuckoo, she wanted to wolf out and bite the woman until she realised how incredibly bad an idea that was, the clock was at least fifty years old and she'd desecrated it. If Elly was the type to cry over inanimate objects this clock would make her cry. She was sliding a cog into the back greasing the mechanism as she did when there was a knock on her back door. She put the pieces down carefully and allowed the wolf out to sniff at the air, she couldn't smell anything from here, she stepped away from her desk pulling her phone and tapping on Nick's name ready to call if needed. No one came to her front door someone coming to her back could only mean trouble. The moment she stepped into her kitchen she could smell it, another Blutbad…Angelo.

Elly swore and put her phone away, Nick would have to arrest him and unless Angelo did something wrong she couldn't turn him over to Nick.

Elly opened the door allowing Angelo to come inside. Moments after he'd stepped in Angelo turned and growled. "This place reeks of that Grimm."

"He's living here at the moment."

"Why?" Angelo asked turning on her his eyes bright red even though the rest of his face was back to normal.

"I was hurt in a fight a couple weeks ago."

Angelo moved forward tilting his head as though he was going to sniff her but Elly held her hand up stopping him from getting closer. "I'm fine just still healing. What do you want?"

"I was passing through town and thought I'd come and see you, see if you'd come to your senses yet."

"Senses about what?"

"That Grimm but I can smell that you haven't killed him yet."

Elly growled at Angelo. "I am not killing Nick."

Angelo rolled his eyes. "I do not understand you at all Elly."

"I gave up hunting, meat, that life."

"We hunted the last time I was here."

"Yeah, and trust me that will not be happening again."

Angelo smiled at her, the little hint of a smile that had always lead to Elly baring her neck to him but she found that it had no effect on her anymore, even last time he'd been able to convince her though that might have been the alcohol but this time she felt nothing at all. Angelo's smile fell off his face.

"Are you bending over for him now Elly?"

Elly flushed but held herself back from punching him. "Not that it is any of your damned business but no we aren't having sex."

"I can almost smell the lie on you," Angelo said glaring.

Elly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Why are you here Angelo?"

"I told you, I just wanted to see you. Passing back from New Orleans on my way north and wanted to see if you wanted to come with me."

"No," Elly said not even having to think about it.

"Elly," Angelo said stepping closer. "What on Earth do you want with a Grimm?"

"He's my friend."

"He doesn't smell like a friend, he smells like he's living in your territory."

"He is staying with me to help while I recuperate."

"And why were you injured?"

"A Jägerbar was hunting on my territory."

"You mean a Jägerbar was hunting and the big bad Grimm needed to put it down and you ran out to help?"

"She was murdering women."

"Once upon a time you wouldn't have cared, you wouldn't have paused in killing a Grimm," Angelo said coming closer to her again.

"Yes but back then I was out of control, I thought I knew what I was doing but I was just being controlled by the bloodlust."

"You were in control," Angelo said. "We did amazing things together."

"We slaughtered animals and we terrorised people and then we murdered that man, we were never in control. I don't want that life anymore. I am happy for the first time in a long time Angelo. I prefer being Weider and I never intend to go back to the life we shared."

Angelo stepped closer and Elly let him get closer to her this time but she kept her chin down keeping him from her neck.

"You know he'll never be able to give you what you want," Angelo said sniffing along her shoulder. "He'll never be enough for you. He'll never be as good as I am," Angelo slid his hand around her hip heading to the soft spot on her back.

Elly punched him in the gut and stepped away without having to turn her back on him and Angelo growled at the move, Elly knew he'd see it for what it was she didn't trust him anymore and she'd never turn her back, her most sensitive places, on someone she didn't trust. "And I have told you we are not involved."

"Then why does your house reek of Grimm? Why can I smell him on you, on your skin and clothes?"

"We are friends," Elly said glaring at him.

"You are a pathetic Blutbad," Angelo spat out. "To think I ever wasted my time on someone so weak and so stupid. When he is done with you he'll rip your head off and you won't even see it coming."

Elly swung out and connected with Angelo's cheek swinging his head around with the force of the blow, pain erupted in her fist but she ignored it when Angelo turned back his face turned to the wolf and he was snarling at her. "I won't see it coming?"

Angelo snarled at her and then shook his head and let his human face come back. "I won't be back again Elly."

"Good, you won't be welcome back again."

Angelo growled at her again before leaving out her back door again. Elly locked the door behind him and went back into the lounge room but she didn't go back to the clock. She threw a cloth over the hideous clock and sat gingerly on the couch she was still tender most of the time and the exercise of keeping Angelo away had pulled at the sore muscles more than that. Elly allowed herself to sink back against the couch until she was stretched out, she still had some time before her next dose of pain medication so turned the stereo on and let the sounds of Roddy's last concert sooth her while she closed her eyes and relaxed hoping that the pain would start to fade.

When Elly woke up she couldn't smell the lingering scents of Angelo, they were covered by the smell of Nick who must have come home and the room was also filled with the scent of honey roasted pumpkin. Elly smiled but didn't move, she didn't want to do anything happy to let Nick cook her dinner. Minutes later Nick walked past her putting a glass of juice down on the table next to the couch.

"How'd you know I was awake?" Elly asked without bothering to open her eyes.

"I could hear the difference in your breathing. Your medication is on the table as well, if you didn't take it before your nap you should now."

Elly nodded but didn't bother to move for a few minutes just listening to Nick in her kitchen turning the stove gas on and setting a pot down, from the smell of it he was making her risotto. She finally reached back and grabbed the pills swallowing them and then resting back to stare at the ceiling while they took effect.

"Dinner's ready," Nick told her a while later looking down at her from where he was standing above her.

Elly smiled. "It smells amazing."

"You okay?" Nick asked watching her carefully as she stood up from the couch gingerly.

"I had a visitor today, sorry I meant to call you." Elly said leading him into the kitchen and sitting down in her spot at the table.

"A visitor?"

"Angelo came back," Elly said quietly watching Nick carefully.

"Why?"

"He said he wanted me to go north with him," Elly said. "I know I should have called you so you could arrest him but-"

Nick cut her off. "No, you were right, I had no right to ask you to turn him in. If he comes back and I catch him though I will have to arrest him."

"He won't go easy."

Nick dropped his eyes down to the food in front of him. "Did you want to go with him?"

"No," Elly said. "We have nothing in common anymore, he will never understand the lifestyle I have now and I don't want to go back to the life I had with him."

Nick nodded and ate his food taking the moment to send her a smile.

"This is excellent Nick, thank you for cooking."

"The captain let me leave early so I figured I'd do something with some actual cooking involved, I stopped at the video store too and picked up that swords and sandals movie you wanted to watch."

Elly grinned at Nick.

**The End**


End file.
